User blog:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt/13 Theories For "Breaking Dawn"
Theories for "Breaking Dawn" 1 and 2 Some theories for the last two movies in the Twilight Saga (I will check to see if these are correct after I view both movies): 1. The scene where Bella and Edward tell Charlie they are getting married will not be shown. ' In the teaser trailer, Charlie looked very surprised and/or puzzled to receive a wedding invitation, which I think he shouldn’t have. I mean, he lives with Bella in the beginning of ''Breaking Dawn, so he’s sort of destined to find out. Unless he was never told or Bella moved out… This scene will most likely not be shown in the theaters, but I can hope for this in the deleted scenes! '''2. Nobody will cry at the wedding. In the book, Renee, Bella’s mother, sobbed and even Bella shedded a few tears, but Kristen Stewart has never cried, not even once, in any ''of the ''Twilight movies. Nobody ever cries in the movie adaptations of the Twilight Saga. And if Bella never cried for Jacob, she certainly will not cry for Edward. 3. The special honeymoon scenes will not fade to black. The teaser trailer for Part I has already shown the audience that…. 4. Part I will open with the epilogue of ''Eclipse.'' In the teaser trailer of Part I, it had shown Jacob reading the wedding invitation, getting angry, and eventually phasing into a wolf. This happened in the epilogue of the Eclipse book. This was never shown at the end of the movie. So, as I want it to, I think The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part I ''will open with this bit. '''5. The POV will be slightly 3rd person omniscient.' Because Part I must not be absolutely boring when Bella and Edward are on their vamptastic honeymoon, jumping off of waterfalls and whatnot, Part I ''should be slightly 3rd person omniscient in its point-of-view. According to Taylor Lautner, who portrays Jacob Black (but you knew that), during the Cullens’ honeymoon, there will be flashes to his character “thinking about what they’re doing”. Also, there is a clip of the Volturi in the ''Part I teaser trailer. If the movies of the Twilight Saga were not slightly 3rd person omniscient, and the plot just went along with only what was in Bella’s head and of Bella’s knowledge, the movies would be boring and too much like the books. So, I am really counting on this prediction to be true. 6. The hair and makeup won’t be that bad. In a still of Part I I saw, Bella’s hair and makeup did not look horrible. Kristen Stewart’s wigs she wore in Eclipse were… really not her best looks. But in the screenshot, she looked a lot better. And in the trailer, just about everybody except Edward didn’t look half bad. Poor Edward. His hair looked odd twice—twice—in the trailer for Part I, but the fangirls will forgive him. Aro received a new wig that looked creepy, but Caius looked a lot better. Charlie’s ‘stache was still the same, but he looks better that way. In a screenshot, Alice had a new ‘do that looked more like how it was described in the books. It’s a lot shorter, and the audience might be confused, but still. Hopefully, in Part II, her hair will still be a pixie cut, because that would be a major movie mistake. 7. The imprinting scene will be very blunt. Jacob’s character is blunt anyway in the Twilight Saga movies (ex: “I kissed Bella… and she broke her hand… punching my face.”), so maybe the scene when Jacob imprints will be blunt, nonchalant, and overall easy and not very overdone, like if hearts flew around his head and the whole world turned pink or something.. Maybe you’ll be in his head once he imprints on Renesmee, maybe not. But it is, in fact, true that Bella will be “throwing Jacob around” when she figures out he imprinted on Renesmee. I can’t wait to see that. 8. The talks between Jacob and Leah will be shown as they are human. In the Breaking Dawn novel, Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater shared some conversations when they were in wolf form. But in the movie, I think these talks will show Jacob and Leah as humans. It would be sort of awkward for Taylor Lautner’s and Julia Jones’ voices to be appearing out of nowhere from CGI wolves, wouldn’t it? I think Taylor and Julia should be human, talking to each other vocally. And besides, the fangirls would love to see Taylor shirtless for more than 40% of the movie. 9. Emmett’s jokes will be shown. In the Breaking Dawn ''novel, Emmett made constant jokes about Bella and Edward, and the jokes especially got to Bella. After a while (a day or two, really), Bella challenged Emmett to arm-wrestling. If she won, the jokes had to stop. If he won, the jokes would only get worse. Bella won. According to Kellan Lutz, who portrays Emmett Cullen (but you knew that), filming the arm-wrestling scene with Kristen Stewart, who portrays Bella Cullen in ''The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part II ''(but you knew that), was fun. So, yeah. I think Emmett’s jokes will be illustrated in ''Part II. Yay. 10. The situation with Irina, the Cullens, and the Volturi will be… awkward. So, in a still from Part II, it shows Esme, and Irina, Kate, and Tanya from the Denali coven. But in the plot of the Breaking Dawn ''novel: ♫ Irina was angry with the Cullens because the wolf pack had killed Laurent, her mate, and the Cullens and the wolf pack are “buddies”. ♫ This anger and misery caused Irina to not attend Bella and Edward’s wedding. ♫ After Renesmee is born, Irina tells the Volturi that she is an immortal child, out of pure revenge. ♫ Renesmee is not an immortal child; she’s half-n-half. ♫ Creating immortal children is one of the '''biggest vampire no-no’s' ever. ''EVER!'' ♫ The Cullens are like, “Fudge!” ♫ They expect the Volturi to come. ♫ Aro even sends a gift. ♫ Bella does some illegal stuff. ♫ When the Volturi come, an “epic battle” occurs. ♫ It’s really just a game of the minds. ♫ The Volturi kill Irina because she gave out false information. ♫ Again, Renesmee is not an immortal child; she’s half-n-half. ♫ So Irina is done like dinner, the Volturi are like, “Oh, sorry. We won’t bother you again. Peace out.” But, um, Irina was obviously at the wedding in the movie, so she was not angry with the Cullens. Everything is sugary sweet. So, here’s how I think the plot of Breaking Dawn shall be, with this book-to-movie (annoying) plot twist: ♫ Irina is not angry with the Cullens. ♫ She goes to the wedding with Tanya, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar. ♫ After Renesmee is born, Irina either: a) randomly remembers, “Oh, yeah, the wolves killed my boyfriend! Now it’s time for me to get revenge,” or b) does nothing and the Volturi “just finds out” about Renesmee from no source even remotely close to Irina. ♫ Immortal children are still illegal. ♫ The Cullens are still like, “Fudge!” ♫ They expect the Volturi to come. ♫ Aro might send a gift. It really does not matter. ♫ Bella still does some illegal stuff. (J. Jenks is mentioned as being in the movie.) ♫ Instead of an anti-climatic battle, there will be an epic physical encounter. I’m crossing my fingers for this one. ♫ Irina is either: a) killed by the Volturi for giving false information (sporadically, nonetheless, I might add), or b) still alive by the end of the movie and might be jealous when Kate hooks up with Garrett. 11. Bella’s mental shield will be shown in a really cool way. In the previous movies, Jane’s pain-inflicting ability was shown simply by her looking at the victim, and the victim (thinking they are) going into excruciating pain. It doesn’t need to be shown any other way. But in Breaking Dawn, Bella, has a “cool” shielding power that can shield pain, thoughts, and all sorts of other awesome things on others’ minds and hers. In the movie, since Bella is the “awesomest vampire ever”, the shield will probably be shown in a cool way, maybe like how in The Incredibles, Violet’s physical force field was shown. 12. It will end in a cheesy way. The book ended cheesily, so the movie should too. I mean, there isn’t a lot that can be done to make the ending not cheesy without confusing the audience. It definitely should not end how the poorly acted-out Beastly film did. No. It definitely, without a doubt should not end that way. They couldn’t include some sort of cliffhanger, simply because the Saga will be over. A spin-off will be made in the future if I cross my fingers enough, but Bella and Edward’s story will be done. To be honest, Eclipse could have been the end of the Twilight Saga. At the end, to me, it was really just, “Jacob loses, Bella and Edward are happy, the end.” Anyway, Breaking Dawn should not have a cliffhanger, and it should end in a cheesy way. Besides, have you seen how cliffhangers work in the Twilight Saga? They’re not done right. (See the end of the New Moon film for more info.) 13. Bella will be a very, very pretty vampire. Because Bella is the “bestest character in the Twilight Saga EVAH”, she obviously must be a prettier vampire than Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Carmen, Tia, Zafrina, Kebi, Maggie, Jane, Charlotte, Bree, Maria, Emily, Leah, Jessica, Angela, Gianna, Victoria, Heidi, Tanya, Kate, and Irina combined. Imagine her appearance like this: ♫ Pale and ice-cold skin (even paler, dude.) ♫ Long, dark, lustrous locks ♫ Red eyes that look creepy, but you’ll get used to it ♫ Ah-may-zing, super-ooper fashion sense despite her past little fashion know-how ♫ Supermodel features that would make every single girl in the world jealous. ♫ And more… Yeah. Bella’s going to be the prettiest, most graceful, controlled newborn vampire ever. Mrs. Mary Sue must be the best, right? Tell me what you think in the comments, and sorry it's so spaced out. I only copied and pasted the text from a Word document saved on my computer, simply because I didn't feel like typing up this whole thing again. Category:Blog posts